


Here I Stand

by SkylarZoie



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarZoie/pseuds/SkylarZoie
Summary: I've written this poem not for good reasons.But I've got inspired. I love this movie and the book so much.I'm working on a LGBT novel.I've publish 4 poetry books with my real name.Skylar is one of my pseudonyms.Hope you like it.





	Here I Stand

"here i stand  
waiting for you to whisper my name...  
softly and tender in my ear  
your gentle touch on my skin  
i long for you, please come near  
to love you, crystal clear  
for us to become one, without fear  
i'm here waiting for you  
just to love me deeply within  
show me that your love for me is real  
without shedding a tear"

SZ / IN - 13/05/17

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this poem not for good reasons.  
> But I've got inspired. I love this movie and the book so much.  
> I'm working on a LGBT novel.  
> I've publish 4 poetry books with my real name.  
> Skylar is one of my pseudonyms.  
> Hope you like it.


End file.
